Unexpected Revelations
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: I liked my friends summary so I'm going with it... (Karofsky went further than a kiss) Secrets are revealed, arguments happen, comfort is given, brotherhood's are formed and near self-inflicted danger happens but is prevented.
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ! Authors Notes:-**_

 _ **Just in case you recognise this story, diamond'slocket4ever (my friend / adopted little sister) uploaded this story on her account a long time ago because I wasn't uploading stories due to personal reasons. It is the same story but it has been edited and completed, so please read and review and let me know what you think of the edited version and obviously the newer chapters as well. (I hope no-one will be offended this time about the use in the story of Mercedes calling Kurt 'White boy' I only used it once in the first chapter and I know it offended someone when this was uploaded before.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review I don't mind if the reviews are positive or negative just as long as I know if it is any good or not and whether or not I should just stop trying to write altogether. - S x**_

 **Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tying and Old Friends**

The winners of the sectional's competition had just been announced, the Warblers and the New Directions had tied for first place. Kurt went over to his old glee club to congratulate his friends and previous teacher, while the other Warblers did the same.

"Kurt! It is so good to see you white boy" Mercedes exclaimed,

"It's good to see you too 'Cedes" Kurt told her giving her a hug, before being interrupted by someone pouncing on him from behind, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and their legs around his waist.

"Kurtie! My Dolphin, you were so good, I miss you! When are you coming back?" Brittany asked excitedly from her spot on his back, Kurt eased her down, turning to her and taking her hand he gently explained,

"Britt honey, I miss you too… but I'm not coming back… I can't" before he turned around to see Santana approaching them.

"Porcelain, good to see you" Santana said with a smile, and a hug.

"You too, great job up there by the way, you did Amy Winehouse proud" he told her eliciting a proud smile from her. He leaned in and whispered to her before she pulled away,

"Can you explain to Britt why I can't come back to McKinley?" he asked as Santana took a look at her pouting friend who was still holding his hand.

"Of course I can" she whispered back. After that Kurt was surrounded by the other members of his old glee club and was attacked in a huge group hug.

A while later Mr Schuester told them they had to go, Kurt noticed the Warblers standing to one side watching him and smiling, as he interacted with his old glee club.

After saying good-bye to the New Directions, he walked over to them and was swept up in another group hug.

"Come on guys! We're celebrating! Warblers party back at Dalton!" David shouted and they all retreated back to their bus to go back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Celebration and Drunken Confessions**

The party started as soon as the Warbler's arrived back at Dalton… loud music was playing, and drinks were being handed around, Kurt was surprised that there were alcoholic drinks as well as soft drinks. Pretty soon he had forgotten all about his surprise in seeing alcohol and was dancing with his friends, and having fun while getting extremely drunk.

When Kurt started to stumble, Blaine decided it was time to take him back to his dorm room.

"Come on Kurt… let's get you to bed" Blaine told his inebriated friend as he looped Kurt's arm around his neck and his own around Kurt's waist,

"Okay Blainey" Kurt answered, as he was practically dragged towards the dorms by his sober friend. When they reached his dorm room he took out his key and then struggled to get it in the lock, so a giggling Blaine took it from him before unlocking and opening the door for him, allowing him to stumble in to his dorm and towards his bed.

"Thank you Blainey, don't know what'd do without you" Kurt told him,

"I think you would be just fine Kurt"

"No, no wun't, 'd be at 'kinley scared all time... you know why came here Blainey?" he slurred,

"Because you were bullied Kurt" Blaine replied in a whisper,

"Nu-uh, Dad found out Karofsky said he'd kill me if I told"

Blaine stood looking at his friend in shock, he didn't know about any threats.

"See?" Kurt asked pointing to something on his neck while pulling his collar down, Blaine walked closer and saw a scar on his friend's neck,

"t's where he cut me with knife, t's warning not to tell 'bout kiss, 'bout rapin' me" Kurt said, suddenly sobering up, he jumped up, covering his mouth, then began pacing up and down at the side of his bed, before bursting out once more

"Oh my god! I'm not supposed to tell, he's gonna find me… he's gonna kill me!" he cried out, and kept mumbling the same words over and over, as Blaine grabbed him.

Blaine seated himself on Kurt's bed, pulling his friend down to the bed and into his arms, holding him until he cried himself to sleep. He gently and carefully laid the sleeping boy on his bed. Knowing there was no way he would sleep that night… not after Kurt's revelations, he started pacing around the room.

He ended up spending the night in Kurt's room, watching his friend sleep, he didn't know what to do, or whether or not he should talk to him about it in the morning… would he even remember telling him in the morning?


	3. Chapter 3

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Morning After**_

Kurt woke up with a hangover and to find his best friend in his room wide awake and watching, him still wearing his clothes from the previous night.

"Blaine?" he asked groggily and then sat up straight, shock and fear written all over his pale face,

"Oh my god... I...I..." he trailed off as Blaine rushed to be by his side,

"Okay one I'm gonna be sick, two I told you about Karofsky, three I'm gonna be sick" he said covering his mouth, jumping up from his bed and running into the bathroom.

Blaine followed his best friend into the bathroom and started to gently rub circles into his back and whisper soothing words to him while the other boy wretched and vomited into the toilet basin.

"It's okay Kurt… it's all going to be okay, you'll feel better soon"

When Kurt had finished he sat back with a groan, while Blaine grabbed the glass that he leaves on his bathroom shelf and fills it with cold water, he then grabs a wash cloth and dampens it under the cold water tap taking them both back to the pale boy,

"Here, take small sips" he says handing him the glass and starting to wipe his face and neck with the damp cloth, while Kurt starts to take small sips from the glass.

"Feeling any better yet?" Blaine asks a few minutes later as his friend drains the last of the contents of the glass, Kurt leans his head back and replies,

"Hmmm a bit... I mean I don't feel sick anymore... but... what I told you last night..." he trailed off.

"It's okay Kurt I know you must be worried" Blaine started but was interrupted,

"Blaine I can't talk about it, please don't make me… I shouldn't have told you, when he finds out I told… I'm **_dead_** Blaine… **_dead_** , he's going to kill me, and he _**will**_ find out"

"No he won't… and nothing is going to happen to you, I promise" Blaine tried to calm him,

"No Blaine… it isn't, he **_will_** find out… I **_know_** he will, and then he's going to find me and **_kill_** me, oh my god what have I done?!" Kurt panicked.

"Kurt, calm down" Blaine called out to him as he tried to take his hand in a soothing gesture, but Kurt pulled his hand back,

"Blaine please go...I-I need to be alone right, now" Kurt told him as tears slowly tracked their way down his porcelain coloured cheeks,

"Kur.." Blaine started to protest,

"Please Blaine?" the distressed boy interrupted desperately, and Blaine nodded quietly heading out of the bathroom and towards the dorm room door, he turned as he opened it.

"I'll keep my phone on and close by if you need me, feel better Kurt" and then he was gone closing the door quietly behind him. That's when Kurt let go and began to sob loudly and his body began to shake uncontrollably, with the force of his wracking, heart wrenching and heart breaking sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Avoidance and Confusion**_

Blaine leant with his back against Kurt's door listening to his best friend cry, his heart broke for him, but he knew there was nothing he could do, not while Kurt wouldn't let him, so he stood and listened until the sobs quieted and he guessed Kurt had fallen asleep. Holding back his own tears, he headed to his own dorm room, not realising that he had been heard closing Kurt's, door and had been watched as he had stood against the door until he walked away and entered his own dorm room.

Nick and Jeff watched as Blaine walked to his own dorm room unlocked the door and entered it, looking at each other they pulled their heads back into their own dorm, with big grins and winks at each other.

The Warblers became very confused over the next few days as Kurt avoided Blaine, not sitting with him in practices or at lunch, or even in any of the classes the two boys shared. Kurt was becoming quiet and withdrawn, and Blaine was quiet and sad. They watched, as every time Blaine approached Kurt he would sadly shake his head and walk away leaving Blaine standing there alone. Nick and Jeff who were the only ones who had a vague idea of what was going on (or at least they thought they did), decided they should intervene and try to speak to the two boys. The next time they saw Kurt walk away from Blaine, Nick approached Blaine and Jeff followed Kurt.

"Kurt!" Jeff called as he caught up to him,

Kurt stopped and turned to him letting out a quiet sigh "Yes Jeff?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"So what's going on with you and Lover-boy?" the blonde asked, "You guys have a lover's tiff already?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeff" Kurt said before walking away.

The next few days Jeff pestered Kurt none stop about what was going on between him and Blaine… that was… until Kurt snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 5**

 **Snapping and Emotional Breakdowns**

Jeff cornered Kurt in the library while he was working on his home work along with most of the other Warblers including Blaine - although Kurt was still avoiding him - and other students.

"Kurt what is going on with you and Blaine? You know we saw him sneaking out of your dorm the morning after the party, looking all dishevelled in the clothes he had been wearing the night before… and you have been avoiding him ever since. It's obvious you guys did the drunken dirty, and life is too short to live with regrets. Just sort it out already we know you want to be together, and you're so close just take the plunge" Jeff insisted,

"Jeff I told you we didn't do... that... and I don't want to talk about what happened so just drop it!" Kurt tried but Jeff wouldn't let it go, he grabbed the pale boy's arm as he tried to walk away, out of reflex Kurt pulled away harshly, accidentally knocking him into a table.

"Oh my god, Jeff! I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, it was reflex because of the bullies" Kurt tried to apologise, but Nick was there helping Jeff up, then grabbing him and getting in his face,

"There was no need for that; he was only trying to talk to you! He wants to help you and Blaine, we all do! It's not right you guy's not talking… most of us know what it's like to be bullied Kurt, we know what you went through… but we don't get violent. We all had the name calling especially Jeff, Trent, Thad, Blaine and I, because of our sexualities, we all got pushed around, and it didn't turn us into bullies!" Nick spoke aggressively.

Kurt looked at Nick incredulously as did Blaine, while the other Warblers and students watched on in shock. Blaine looked at Kurt and watched as his face went from incredulous to 'Defensive Bitch' and knew Kurt had gone into his defence mechanism and was going to explode.

" ** _One…_** I apologised to Jeff, it was a reflex action… I wasn't intentionally violent I was trying to pull away from him, because he grabbed me… it wouldn't have happened if he would have just backed off… like I have been asking him to all week. **_Two… you know_** __what __ ** _I_** __went through with the bullying, because __ ** _you've through it_** _ **...**_ Nick _**your**_ **_name calling_** __as you put it… doesn't come close to what ** _I_** went through. **_You all_** moved here because of name calling… well apart from Blaine, who came here because of more extensive bullying?" he waited for Nick to nod in confirmation before continuing.

"Well here's some information for you, most of which no-one knows about… including Blaine. He knows some of it and I'll confirm the parts he knows about and that other people know about when I reach them. These parts were witnessed by students and some teachers at school but was ignored, the name calling and insults such as… _**fag… fairy… lady… princess… fairy princess**_ and _ **Lady Hummel,**_ being told… _**'Stop spreading your fairy dust around'… 'You should have been aborted'… 'You should have been drowned at birth'… 'Just go do everyone a favour, and kill yourself'**_ and _**'The girls room is next door'.**_ Then there was the physical, being _**pushed into and inside lockers, closets and porta-potties locked inside them too, swirly's**_ \- in case you don't know what they are that's when the bully shoves your head inside the toilet and flushes it… not caring whether the toilet had been used before hand - _**kicked, pushed**_ and _**pinned against walls, picked up and thrown into dumpsters**_ \- because that's where _**fags**_ like me **_belong_** \- oh and being _**slushied**_ \- yeah, that's when they buy the gigantic **_Iced slushy drinks_** from the canteen and _**throw them in my face or over my head…**_ when I _**arrived**_ at school, between _**every class,**_ _**every study period,**_ the _**beginning**_ and the _**end**_ of _**lunch**_ and as I was _**leaving**_ to go home… _**at least one**_ was thrown each time depending on how many jocks were there at the time… sometimes it was _**the whole**_ of the football team - until four of them joined the glee club, then it was four less - and _**the whole**_ of the hockey team, so we're talking what _**twenty or more**_ all thrown at once - oh how could I forget the _**pee-balloons**_ that were thrown at me each morning as well - and yeah that's what it sounds like _**water balloons filled with urine**_ \- well that's the physical stuff. Then there was the _**text messages,**_ the _**Facebook messages,**_ the _**phone calls…**_ not just to my cell phone, but my land line at home and my Dad's shop, oh and the times they _**T.P.-ed**_ my house - I'm sure you know what that is - and when they nailed our garden furniture to the roof of our house… the _**scratches**_ and _**spray painted messages…**_ on my _**car,**_ my _**front door,**_ and my _**locker,**_ then there were the _**notes**_ they put through the _**vents in my locker,**_ in _**my mailbox at home,**_ through _**my car's sunroof**_ , and _**left on my desks**_ in my classes" Kurt took a deep breath before he continued,

"Then there was the time after I met Blaine… when I _**confronted**_ my _**main**_ bully in the locker rooms after a particularly _**hard**_ shove - which made me drop my cell phone _**scratching**_ the screen - I wanted to know what his problem was… insults were thrown, and he warned me not to push him – because I was arguing back - I thought he was going to hit me, so I told him to do it… because it wouldn't change who I am, I'm still going to be gay. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came… instead he grabbed my face and kissed me, and after he pulled away he tried to kiss me again, but I managed to push him away - even though he is like _**three times my size**_ \- I told Blaine and he kindly drove to McKinley to help me confront him again and offer him help - since _**you know**_ the homophobe turned out to be a _**closet case**_ \- didn't turn out so well so that's the thing that Blaine knew about. Here's what no-one knows about, the closet case caught me by myself _**dragged**_ me into the guys locker room _**pinned**_ me to the lockers and asked me if I had told anyone else… I told him I hadn't because truthfully I don't believe in outing people, - I only told Blaine because I was in shock - and then he told me I had to be punished for telling Blaine… the next thing I knew I was turned around against the lockers with a knife against my throat, while he kissed the back of my neck before forcing my head back to kiss my lips… then he unfastened my pants and along with my underwear pulled them down, he grabbed me down there and told me he was going to make me hard… nothing he did worked though, so he gave up and instead unfastened his own pants, got his own dick out and _**without prep**_ or _**protection raped me.**_ When he was done and was re-dressed he moved the knife to the side of my neck and dug it in, too shallow to do any serious damage that I wouldn't be able to deal with myself… but deep enough to leave a permanent scar as a reminder of his threat, - if I told anyone else about the kiss or if I told anyone about what had happened that day he would use the knife to _**kill**_ me - my Dad found out about the bullying and the threat, - although he doesn't know what the threat related to other than the bullying - that's why I was transferred here my Dad and Step-Mom _**insisted**_ on giving up their _**honeymoon**_ to pay for the tuition here to keep me _**safe…**_ Now to the reason I've been avoiding Blaine… yes he did stay in my room the night of the party, but nothing happened not like you're thinking… I was drunk and I told Blaine the part of the story no-one else knew, before passing out. Blaine stayed because he wanted to talk to me about it when I woke up, but I was hung-over therefore throwing up, I remembered telling him and panicked, I was also embarrassed. I didn't want to talk about it, I still don't… but you and Jeff gave me no choice, so thank you for that. Warblers it's been nice working with you but consider this my resignation from the group… Blaine I'm sorry I avoided you… Jeff I'm sorry for fighting you off and hurting you in the process… it's been nice getting to know you all… now Nick if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make" Kurt told them before grabbing his things and leaving the library, leaving everyone present with shocked and disgusted expressions on their faces.

Wes, David and Thad watched as Blaine stormed over to Nick, - which meant he wouldn't be going after Kurt - so with a discrete look from Wes, Thad followed Kurt, while Blaine confronted Nick.

"You know what Nick? **_You're lucky_** __because Kurt probably won't tell anyone about what just happened. You called Kurt a bully because out of instinct and reflex he accidentally knocked Jeff over, which only happened because Jeff wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed him… but what you just did, what Jeff did by not taking no for an answer… that was bullying! But like I said… luckily for you Kurt won't say anything, so you won't be kicked out for what you did. You know what else Nick, he may have ** _accidentally_** hurt the __ ** _love_** of ** _your life_** , but **_you_** just **_cost me mine!_** **_You just handed Kurt a death sentence_** \- because as been as it was all **_recorded_** and is probably up on the internet by now, being passed between all the schools - _**that**_ bully **_is going to know_** Kurt told someone, and he's **_not_** the type of guy to **_back out_** __of a threat he's made ** _he's going to go through with it_**. So **_Thank you Nick_** __for costing the Warblers a ** _talented_** singer - their **_only_** countertenor -, the school a ** _really intelligent_** __student, ** _all of us_** __an ** _amazing_** friend, and **_me my best friend_** __and ** _love of my life,_** if I _**don't**_ manage to protect him, and he gets hurt… _**I will never forgive you**_ " Blaine told him angrily before turning around to leave, and being stopped by Wes and David, each with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thad went after Kurt, don't worry he'll be okay" David whispered in Blaine's ear, while Wes looked around the room at the students that were present and cleared his throat.

"Pay attention boys… and I mean everyone in the room, not just the Warblers who are present. As Blaine just stated everything that just happened here to Kurt **_is bullying_** __and if any of you have any evidence of what just happened and decide to pass it around by any means… ** _that_** is **_bullying_** as well, **_destroy_** __and __ ** _delete_** __that evidence this __ ** _instant!_** If you do **_not_** and you upload it to the internet or pass it on to anyone **_I will make sure_** that **_every_** single person involved is **_reported_** and made to **_leave_** this school, any **_Warblers'_** involved will **_no_** longer be welcome, and will be **_out_** of the Warblers before ** _they_** or **_we_** can **_finish_** the Warbler cry… and **_believe me I will find out who you are_** , **_UNDERSTOOD?!_** " Wes threatened in his head councilman voice.

"Yes Wes!" the students replied, none of them wanted to face the 'Wrath of Councilman Wes' he was a scary force to be reckoned with. Wes nodded at them and then he and David lead Blaine away.

"I have to find Kurt" Blaine told them, close to tears,

"We know" the other two boys replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 6**

 **Telephone Calls, Brotherhood and Care**

Kurt was standing by a window at the far end of the corridor from the library, when Thad found him; he started to approach him, but noticed that he was in the middle of a call, so he decided to wait until he was finished with his call to speak to him.

 _*The phone conversation*_

 _"I need your help 'Cedes, and please don't ask questions, I can't ask anyone else… if I ask Finn he'll freak out and tell Dad, if I ask Puck or any of the other guys they'll be suspicious and ask questions" Kurt said,_

 _"Okay I won't ask questions, what is it boo, what do you need?" Mercedes asked,_

 _"I need you get Dave's number for me, but don't ask anyone… it should be in any of the football player's phone contacts… slip Finn's phone from his pocket, if you have to I'm sure he has his number, and he's slow enough to believe he dropped his phone and you were just picking it up and returning it" Kurt told her,_

 _"Dave? As in... Dave Karofsky? That Dave's number?" she asked,_

 _"Yes that Dave 'Cedes" he replied,_

 _"Oh hell to the no… boo I can't go getting_ ** _his_** _number for you" she told him,_

 _"Please 'Cedes I_ ** _need_** _you to do this for me, it's important" Kurt coerced her,_

 _"Okay boo, I'll do this for you… but if you get found out, I had nothing to do with it" Mercedes gave in,_

 _"Okay I promise, you had no part in it" he replied,_

 _"I'll get it in glee practice while I'm there in the morning and text you" she told him,_

 _"Okay, thank you 'Cedes I'll text you to say I got it" Kurt thanked her,_

 _"Okay talk to you tomorrow boo" Mercedes replied,_

 _"Yeah talk to you then, bye 'Cedes" Kurt ended the call._

 _*End of phone conversation*_

Thad saw Kurt hang up and approached him carefully,

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned to face the approaching boy,

"Thad, do you need me for something?" he asked fighting back the tears that had been threatening to fall since he walked away from Nick.

"Are you okay?" he asked wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a one-armed hug,

"I'm fine, just embarrassed" the pale skinned boy replied barely holding back his tears,

"It's okay… let it out Kurt… there isn't any reason for you to be embarrassed, and nothing will happen to you, because we won't let it, you're one of us Kurt. We care about you especially Blaine… you're his best friend, he would rather die than let anything happen to you, and as a group… not just of Warblers but as friends and brothers, we will always protect each other when needed… and right now you need our protection, so we'll protect you" Thad told him and Kurt finally let the tears fall.

"Why would you protect me after I hurt one of you, angered another… and then exploded at the one I angered in front of half of the school, in the library no less?" Kurt asked him,

"Brother's hurt and anger each other all the time, because that's what they do, but they always forgive each other… and that's what we are, we are a band of brother's Kurt, and you are one of us… you're our brother, and besides isn't it a rule between brother's - blood or not - that the only person who can hurt and anger their brother is their brother?" Thad replied with a question of his own,

"I guess so - an unwritten rule - but still a rule" Kurt laughed

"Exactly, so see, of course we'll protect you from someone who wants to hurt you" Thad told him,

"Thank you Thad... that means a lot" Kurt replied and then burst into a fresh set of tears, causing the other boy to hug him a little tighter.

"Kurt?" a voice made the two boys turn finding Blaine, Wes and David coming up behind them. Blaine noticed the tears straight away and immediately approached his friends, he disentangled Kurt from Thad's arms and pulled him into his own,

"Oh Kurt, please don't cry it's going to be okay I promise" Blaine soothed him,

"I'm scared Blaine" Kurt whispered,

"I know you are, but it's going to be okay… I won't let him hurt you again Kurt, not ever" Blaine vowed.

Kurt's tears subsided, only to be taken over by exhaustion it had been an extremely emotional night,

"Blaine… will you walk me to my dorm please?" Kurt asked him in a quiet voice,

"Of course I will Kurt" he replied before turning to the three councilmen, who were still standing there,

"Guy's I'm going to walk Kurt to his dorm… he's exhausted, it's been an emotional night for him and I think we could all use the sleep"

"Of course Blaine, if you need anything Kurt, let one of us know... we're all here for you, take it easy okay?" Wes addressed Kurt then turned to Blaine and whispered

"Take care of him okay? Maybe you should stay with him tonight, it's highly likely from what happened in the library, also his emotional state when Thad found him, and when we got here… he may have nightmares"

"I will… and I agree. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Blaine told them, walking away with Kurt towards the dorm building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 7**

 **An Emotional Night**

When Blaine and Kurt entered the dorm building Blaine stopped,

"Kurt we're going to make a quick stop at my dorm room first… I'm going to drop my books off and grab some PJ's and my toothbrush… I'm going to stay with you tonight, to make sure you're okay, alright?" he asked,

"Okay Blaine… and thank you" Kurt replied.

Blaine kept his arm around him and they continued towards his dorm room, when they walked inside Blaine sat Kurt on his bed while he grabbed the things he would need to stay in his best friend's room, put them in his backpack - that he used when he was going home for the weekend - and turned to let his friend know he was ready to go, finding him asleep propped up against his headboard, Blaine smiled an adoring smile and took his cell phone out to call Wes.

 _*The phone conversation*_

 _"Hey Blaine, is everything okay?" Wes answered after the first ring,_

 _"Hey Wes, yeah everything's okay, umm… are you still with David and Thad?" Blaine asked_

 _"Yeah I am... do you need us for something?"_

 _"Actually yeah, I need a little help… we popped into my room to grab my overnight things… I sat Kurt on my bed while I got my things together, and he fell asleep… I don't want to wake him while he's sleeping peacefully. Could you guys come and help me out, I need someone to lock my door; someone to take Kurt's keys and open his, oh and someone carry my things and Kurt's bag, so that I can carry him to his room… I would have just taken our things to his dorm and propped his door open so that I could come back and then carry him there, and then come back to lock my door, but I don't want to leave him alone… just in case you know?" Blaine explained,_

 _"Of course Blaine, I understand we'll be there in five" Wes told him,_

 _"Thanks Wes see you guys soon" he answered._

 _*End of phone conversation*_

Blaine ended the call, looking back at his best friend. Blaine decided he looked too adorable and it was too cute an opportunity to pass up, so before putting his cell phone away, he took a quick photograph of the peacefully, sleeping love of his life… and quickly going to his contacts and setting it as Kurt's new contact picture, wishing that he could have set it as his wallpaper to go with his background picture, - which was of the two of them, that Trent had insisted on taking on Kurt's first day, he had insisted that he couldn't get them both in the shot without them being closer together, in the end it had ended up with Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt and being so close the porcelain skinned boy was practically sat in his lap… which personally Blaine thought had been Trent's intention, not that he was complaining… Trent had sent it to both Kurt and Blaine afterwards. Blaine loved the picture and immediately set it as his background picture, so that he could see it whenever he had to use his cell phone and obviously just to stare at when he was missing Kurt, or wanted to think / day-dream about him - looking at the picture he sighed before putting his cell phone away, when he heard a quiet tap on his door, opening it for Wes and the others.

"Thanks for coming guys" Blaine told them as they stepped into the room, David immediately grabbed the bags, and spare pillow and blankets Blaine had retrieved from his closet,

"That's okay, so where are the keys?" Thad asked, Blaine indicated to his desk where his keys had been since he had walked into his room, Wes turned and grabbed them.

"Ummm... Kurt's keys are probably in his messenger bag" Blaine answered, while David checked, and shook his head when he couldn't find them,

"Ummm… one of his pockets then" Blaine said looking towards Kurt still fast asleep on his bed,

 _'I really hope they're in his blazer pocket'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to check his friends pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when he found them in the first pocket he checked, - thankfully his blazer pocket, saving him from embarrassment - he pulled the keys out and held them out to Thad who took them,

"Well now we have everything let's get this show on the road" Wes said,

"Okay" the others all agreed, Thad walked out first and headed straight for Kurt's room, David following behind, and Wes holding Blaine's door open while said boy gently slipped an arm around Kurt's back and the other underneath his knees and gently lifted him bridal style, carrying him towards the door, Wes smiled and patted his shoulder gently as he walked past him through the door.

"I'll just lock your door and meet the rest of you guys in Kurt's room" he told him as Blaine carried on down the corridor following in his other friends' wake towards Kurt's dorm.

Reaching his destination he found Thad holding the door open just as Wes had, while David was just walking back out, after depositing both bags and the bedding, on Kurt's desk. Blaine went straight into Kurt's room, and gently laid the still sleeping boy down on his own bed, before walking back to the door to thank his friends. Wes had just joined the other two outside the door,

"Thanks for your help guys" Blaine told them,

"No need for thanks B. as long as Kurt's alright… that's all we care about" David answered him,

"Yeah exactly… Kurt's our friend, our brother, we care about him. We were happy to help and will continue to do so in any way possible… we won't let anything happen to him, we're with you on that" Thad chipped in,

"And you were right not to wake him… while he's sleeping peacefully, without having any nightmares it's best to let him sleep, he needs all the rest he can get before the nightmares come… and he's too scared and unable to sleep. Go back to him B. and we'll leave you to it, if you need anything give one of us a text or a call and we'll be here no matter what the time or even if we were asleep okay?" Wes told him,

"Okay… and thanks again guys, it means a lot to me that you are willing to do all this, and especially thank you to you Wes for what you did in the library to try and keep him safe. I think what you said to everyone who was there may have gotten through to them… at least I hope it did, because I don't know how I will keep him safe if it did get back to **_him_** … I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Kurt, but I know I will never forgive Nick… or Jeff for that matter if it does. I'm going to get back to him" Blaine replied,

"Okay, take care of him, good night Blaine" Wes answered

"Night B." David and Thad both said and the three boys patted his shoulders before walking away, as Blaine went inside, closing the door behind him.

"I hope they'll be okay, if this does get back to whomever that bully is from McKinley, and anything happens to Kurt… I would hate to be Nick or Jeff, because Blaine is not going to go easy on them" David warned,

"I agree I just hope for all their sakes this doesn't get back to McKinley" Thad agreed,

"You're both right and I agree, so we need to do everything we can to make sure this doesn't get out and to keep Kurt safe, because if anything does happen… I stand by what I said, I will find the people who let it get out, and first I will let Blaine at every single one of them - including Nick and Jeff since it's their fault it got out in the first place - and I have no problem in reporting each and every one of them, for bullying and getting them all kicked out of this school, - again including Nick and Jeff - because I would rather not have bullies of their kind… or any kind in a school that promotes anti-bullying, and I would rather not share a whole school - let alone a classroom - with any of them" Wes concluded.

After closing the door behind him, Blaine checked on Kurt finding him still sleeping peacefully, he grabbed his things and went to use the bathroom to get ready for bed. Leaving the bathroom a few minutes later he found Kurt starting to stir a little, and decided now would be a good time to have him get ready for bed.

"Kurt" the tenor quietly called out,

"Kurt come on, wake up for me… you can go back to sleep soon, but I don't think you will be happy with me in the morning if you sleep in your uniform"

Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he sat up rubbing them,

"Hi" he said quietly, shyly looking at Blaine, then around the room,

"How'd I get to my room? I don't remember coming here… the last thing I remember is sitting on your bed in your dorm" he said in confusion.

"Ummm… I carried you here… you fell asleep while I was grabbing my stuff, so I called Wes... he, David and Thad came to help me… David grabbed both our bags, Wes grabbed the keys for my door, and I found your keys and gave them to Thad… he came here and unlocked the door and held it open, David brought the bags and spare bedding from my room… and put them on your desk, while Wes locked my door behind us" Blaine told him sheepishly.

"You carried me? Why didn't you just wake me up and let me walk?" Kurt asked in surprise,

"I didn't want to wake you… you were so peaceful, and after the emotional night you've had, I didn't want to wake you from a peaceful sleep knowing your dreams may not stay peaceful all night" Blaine explained, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Ummm… I'm going to go change" Kurt said getting up and grabbing his PJ's then making his way into his bathroom. When Kurt returned Blaine had made the second bed up and was sat waiting for him.

"Are you okay? If you want to get into bed I'll turn the lights off" Blaine offered,

"Yeah I'm okay, just tired… thank you Blaine" Kurt replied getting into bed, once he was settled Blaine turned off the light and got into the bed he had made up,

"Good night Kurt"

"Good night Blaine... and thank you for staying with me"

"Any time"

The two boys fell asleep quickly. Blaine was woken an hour later by Kurt whimpering in his sleep, so he went to him to soothe him, managing to do so without waking him… but the nightmares and whimpering kept coming until in the early hours of the morning, when he climbed into bed with his friend and held him the rest of the night, which resulted in them both sleeping peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 8**

 **Emotional Night – Back in the Library**

After Kurt had finished his speech and walked out, Nick immediately felt guilty for assuming he knew about everything Kurt had gone through and for losing his temper with him the way he had… then when Blaine had shouted at him, and told him a few home truths he felt even worse, and he could see from the look on his boyfriends face that he was feeling just as guilty as he was. After Blaine had walked away with Wes and David - once Wes had finished his speech about what would happen if what had happened became public knowledge – Nick took Jeff's hand and they walked over to a quiet corner of the library to talk alone, while everyone else started to get over the initial shock of what had just occurred and started to talk about how shocked they were.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked the blonde boy once they were seated in the private corner, Nick's arms wrapped around Jeff with his boyfriend's head leant back on his chest,

"Physically yeah… but I feel awful, this is all my fault… we assumed Kurt and Blaine had slept together and then Kurt felt embarrassed so he was avoiding Blaine… and because of that I wouldn't listen when Kurt said I was wrong and asked me to drop it. I should have dropped it, and stopped pushing… if I had Kurt knocking me over wouldn't have happened… you wouldn't have gotten angry and all that stuff that has now put Kurt in danger wouldn't have come out. I really hope nothing happens to Kurt not just because it would all be my fault, or because Blaine would never forgive us if it did, but because I like Kurt he's an amazing person, and after everything I now know he went through… he just seems even more amazing you know? To have survived all of that and still be here and be as strong as he is… I don't think I could be like that you know? I think I would have given up… I would probably have tried to kill myself… I know I would have definitely broken down" Jeff babbled,

"Hey it's not your fault, it's mine… I was the one who assumed I knew it all when it came to being bullied for being gay and assumed I knew what Kurt had gone through at his old school… that we had all suffered the same things… but I was wrong… so wrong, and I couldn't be any more incredibly sorry than I am right now. Kurt shouldn't have had to defend himself by telling his bullying history in such a public place or the way he did, so him being in danger now is my fault and mine alone… and if Blaine hates me now then it is my own fault and I deserve it for - as he rightly put it - possibly losing him the love of his life, I had no right to treat Kurt the way I did" the brunette boy comforted him,

"You don't need to take all of the blame Nick, we were both at fault, and Blaine is angry with us both, and rightly so… I think we need to find a way to apologise and make it up to not only Kurt but Blaine as well. I really hope the people who recorded what happened took notice of what Wes said… because I really don't want it to get back to that bully at Kurt's old school, I don't want anything to happen to him, he's our friend - if he still counts us as friends after tonight - he has suffered so much I don't want him to suffer anymore" his boyfriend explained,

"I agree, I think we should find them both in the morning and apologise and do everything we can to make it up to them and keep Kurt safe, if it does get out" Nick finished and then planted a kiss in his boyfriend's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 9**

 **Waking Up To Reality**

The following morning Kurt woke up when his alarm went off, and was confused as to why he had a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, before he heard a groan and turned to see a face he recognised before the events of the previous night - and reason why he had woken up in the arms of his best friend - came flooding back.

"Morning" Kurt said while separating himself from him,

"Morning" Blaine replied while rubbing his eyes,

"You okay?" he asked as he saw Kurt take a clean shirt from his closet,

"Yeah… a little nervous for what's to come now… but hey I'm going to go use the bathroom and get dressed, are you waiting to use it after me or are you going back to your own room to get ready?" the pale skinned boy asked,

"I'll wait and get ready here then I can walk with you to class… Kurt I know you think Karofsky will find out that you told me… and now all those people in the library… but he won't, he can't possibly find out that I know because I'm not going to tell anyone… and Wes threatened everyone in the library to silence, for fear of being reported for bullying and kicked out of the school" the tanned boy explained,

Kurt looked at him and nodded - not at all convinced - and headed into the bathroom, to prepare for the day ahead.

When they were both ready to go, they left Kurt's room and dropped Blaine's things off in his own dorm before heading to class. On their way to Kurt's first class his message tone rang out twice from his cell phone, and Kurt took it from his pocket finding the message he was expecting from Mercedes and a second explaining how she came by the information.

 _I got his number from Sam's phone, I hope you know what you're doing boo - M x_

He carefully made sure he kept his cell phone out of Blaine's view, and saved the number he needed, returning his phone to his messenger bag before realising they had reached his classroom.

He bid goodbye to his best friend promising to see him in the cafeteria at lunch, and entered the room, trying to make himself as invisible as possible - so not to attract the attention of his peers, so that they wouldn't ask him about the incident in the library - and kept his face down staring at the floor, so that he could avoid seeing anyone staring at him if they were - which they weren't… thanks to Wes - he just needed to get through his classes until lunch and then he would be able to deal with everything.

Between his first and second class, Kurt retrieved his cell phone from his bag and sent a text to his former bully.

 _We need to talk, call me at the beginning of lunch today._

As the bell rang signalling lunch, Kurt headed to the restroom to wait for Karofsky's call. He walked into a stall and locked the door as his cell phone went off indicating an incoming call; he answered it not knowing there was someone else was in the rest room…

 _*The Phone Conversation *_

" _Karofsky?" he answered_

" _Yeah, what do you want?" the other boy replied,_

" _I need you to meet me, I need to talk to you… in person, I know you will find out somehow, so I thought I would tell you before you find out some other way…" Kurt trailed off,_

" _Find out what?" Karofsky asked impatiently,_

" _Just meet me, and bring your knife with you" the nervous boy told him,_

" _Fine, where and when?" the other boy answered with a huff,_

" _Straight after school at the cemetery in Lima… I want to be with my Mom at the end" the pale boy replied,_

" _Fine see you there" Karofsky told him before hanging up._

 _*End of Phone Conversation*_

Kurt put his phone away and grabbed his bag leaving the cubicle and heading straight to his car leaving the school straight away, not noticing Nick follow him out of the restroom after overhearing the conversation.

In the cafeteria Blaine was starting to worry, because Kurt had promised to see him there but he hadn't arrived yet,

"Blaine what's wrong?" Thad asked as he took a seat at the table the Warblers always shared at lunch time,

"Kurt said he'd meet me here, and he hasn't shown up yet" the other boy replied,

"Oh I saw him heading into the restroom as I passed by on my way here, I'm sure he won't be long" Thad commented offhandedly,

"Okay…but that was a while ago… what could be keeping him?" Blaine asked, more to himself than his friend,

"Oh maybe he got the number he was waiting for and is making the phone call he needed to make" when Blaine looked at him confused, he carried on,

"When I found him last night, he was on the phone… he was asking for Dave's phone number… I assume he wasn't talking about the David here because he has his number and wouldn't have needed it last night anyway, because he could have just gone back into the library to speak to him" the other boy answered,

"Dave? Dave Karofsky?" Blaine asked looking panicked,

"I don't know a surname, but maybe? Why?" Thad answered,

"Dave Karofsky, no… no, no, no, this can't be happening" the tanned boy started blabbering, suddenly standing up,

"Blaine what's wrong? You're starting to scare me" Thad asked as he grabbed his arm before he could walk away,

"Dave Karofsky is the bully" Blaine replied,

"The bully?" the other boy repeated,

" _ **THE BULLY**_ Thad" the tenor replied,

"Oh!" Thad exclaimed catching on to what Blaine meant,

"So you think Kurt wanted his bully's phone number? Why would he want his number? Why would he even want to speak to him?"

"Arranging to meet him" Nick interrupted them after coming in part way through the conversation and wanting to alert Blaine, to what he had heard and the fact that Kurt had left the school,

"What?!" all of the boys at the table exclaimed - all of the Warbler's who were present at the table had been listening to the conversation - and jumped out of their seats,

"He left Blaine, I saw him head straight out to his car" Nick explained,

"I'm going after him, he'll be heading for Lima most probably McKinley" Blaine exclaimed, before rushing off, the other boys hot on his heels and Nick shouting after him.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Nick shouted, grabbing him as he caught up to him,

"Blaine, he's heading to Lima… but not McKinley, I heard him arrange to meet Karofsky at the Lima Cemetery… he said he wanted to be with his Mom at the end"

Blaine stopped short at that, turning to Nick to make sure he heard right,

"He wants to… be with his Mom… at the end?" he asked, when Nick nodded in confirmation he continued,

"He's going to his Mom's grave, he's going to the one place he always finds comfort, so that he isn't alone when Karofsky hurts him"

"No Blaine… Karofsky _**WON'T**_ get to hurt him because we won't let him, we will be there and we will protect Kurt, we… _**I**_ won't let him get hurt anymore… especially not because of me" Nick declared, receiving a nod in understanding from Blaine, before all of the boys set off for their cars to chase after one of their own, who needed their protection.


	10. Chapter 10

**Key** **:-**

 ** _Words_** __= Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ _Thoughts_

 _Words =_ _printed / written words_

 **Chapter 10**

 **With You I'm Unafraid**

Kurt drove straight to the cemetery in Lima, he parked his car and walked inside, he still had some time, before Karofsky would show up, and he wanted to speak to his Mom. The porcelain skinned boy walked the familiar pathways until he came to a stop at his Mother's grave; he knelt down and stroked his hand over the name on the grave stone, _Elizabeth Hummel, Beloved Wife and Mother_ he read with tears in his eyes,

"Hi Mom, I know you have been watching over me… and I know you know about everything that has happened to me… and I'm sure you know why I'm here" he started,

"I know you wouldn't this for me… but I don't know what else to do Mom… he would have found out I told eventually, if I don't tell him I would just be prolonging the inevitable… I want this whole mess over with… I just can't carry in like this anymore… and if this is the end I know I want you here with me Mom, I need you now more than ever… because with you beside me I am unafraid, with you beside me I can be strong and face whatever is coming my way" he continued, then he heard a vehicle pull up and someone exit it, slamming the door shut behind them, and he knew it was Karofsky,

"This is it Mom… I love you and I will see you soon… help me be strong" he said before standing up and facing unafraid what was to happen next, as he watched his bully approach.

Blaine and the other Warblers who had gone with him parked their cars outside of Lima cemetery and exited them; from where they had parked they could see Kurt standing near a grave and a figure in a letterman jacket walking towards him from the opposite direction. They slowly and quietly made their way into the cemetery and towards Kurt and the figure Blaine recognised as Karofsky, neither of whom had noticed their presence. As they got closer they heard Karofsky speaking,

"Okay what do you want Fag? Why am I here?"

"I told you I needed to speak to you, did you bring it?" they heard the porcelain skinned boy ask,

"Yeah I brought it" the jock answered, retrieving the knife from his pocket,

"Good, because you'll be wanting to use it" the smaller boy said in a strong voice,

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm here or just keep talking in riddles?" Karofsky asked starting to get annoyed,

"I asked you to come here because I know you will find out somehow eventually, so I decided not to delay the inevitable. I got drunk and told Blaine what happened after he confronted you with me about the kiss, and then last night I got angry at someone who kept going on at me about the reason I had avoided Blaine since the night I got drunk, and I snapped and told him and basically everyone who was in the library at the time what had happened… you said when you held that knife to my throat and cut me that if I told anyone you would use it to kill me. I don't want to die but I'm here telling you what I did, ready to face my punishment for it" Kurt told him, standing strong in front of his bully,

Karofsky let out a scream and launched himself at Kurt only to be tackled down from the side by Nick while Blaine grabbed Kurt.

"What the hell?" Karofsky shouted as he hit the ground,

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Kurt asked at the same time, noticing the Warblers who had gathered there,

"Nick overheard your phone conversation earlier and came to worn me, I… we didn't want you to get hurt so we came after you" Blaine explained.

Suddenly all eyes were drawn to the two boys who were still on the ground as punches and insults started being thrown,

"Let me up, you prep school dick!" the jock shouted,

"Not a chance you evil, perverted, closet case!" the dark haired Warbler shouted back,

"I'm going to kill that little fairy! Now get off of me!" Karofsky shouted as he managed to shove the other boy off of him and get to his feet,

"If you want to get Kurt you have to go through me first" Nick shouted getting up and standing in front of his friend,

"And me"

"And me"

"And me" came the voices of the other Warblers as they each took a place beside Nick, forming a wall in front of Kurt and shielding the boy from his would be killer,

"And you most definitely have to get through me!" Blaine was the last to say as he pushed Kurt behind him,

"Fine I'll go through all of you first makes no difference to me" the jock replied cockily and started forward towards Nick, just as sirens could be heard in the distance heading their way,

"Oh dear hear that? It seems you won't be hurting anyone" Wes announced,

"Yes I will; they won't be coming here" Karofsky growled,

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that" Thad announced walking out from behind a tall gravestone nearby wiggling his phone in the air in front of him.

When the boys had arrived they had quickly hatched a plan that while the others went to help Kurt, Thad would hide nearby and call the police and make sure they could hear what was being said between Kurt and the other boy,

The police arrived just in time to see Karofsky lunge towards Nick with the knife in his hand. The jock managed to cut the Warbler's arm before being thrown to the ground by Jeff and David, and the police apprehended him, handcuffing him and then taking him to the car while officers from a second car came to check on the other boys and arrange to take statements with an appropriate adult present.


	11. Chapter 11

**Key** **:-**

 _ **Words**_ = Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ Thoughts

 _Words =_ printed / written words

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Truth Comes Out and Statements Are Made**

Burt was frantic when he entered Lima Police Department, when Kurt had called him and asked him to meet him there, he didn't know what to think… Kurt had always been a good kid; he had never been in trouble with anyone - other than him - and definitely not for doing anything illegal, so he knew his son couldn't have been at fault.

"Dad!" he heard his son's voice call out and turned just in time to catch him as his son launched himself at him,

"Kurt? What's going on? Why are you here? Why are you even in Lima? You're not meant to be home until tomorrow" Burt questioned as he wrapped his son in his arms.

Kurt lead his Dad back to the seats in the waiting area where he could now see seven other boys all in Dalton uniforms, who all politely said hello, and introduced themselves to their friend's father

"So what's going on Kurt?" Burt asked him, while taking a seat after introducing himself to the boys, that he now knew were part of his son's glee club,

"I have to make a statement to the police, because Karofsky was arrested today" Kurt began explaining nervously,

"Okay so your former bully was arrested… what does that have to do with you and why you and your friends are here in Lima?" the mechanic questioned,

"Well…" his son trailed off,

"Kurt spit it out son please?"

"There are some things that happened with Karofsky, when I was still at McKinley that I didn't tell you about… that I didn't tell anyone about, and they were the reason why he threatened to kill me… it wasn't because of the bullying he put me through that he threatened me not to tell, like I lead you to believe" the boy started to explain, taking a deep breath he continued,

"One day he pushed me into the lockers and I got annoyed… I snapped, I followed him into the locker rooms and confronted him… an argument started and insults were thrown… then I thought he was going to hit me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't happen… he…he…he grabbed my face pinned me with his body against the lockers and kissed me" Kurt trailed off,

"That's not the end of the story is it… there's more otherwise we wouldn't be here right now" Burt concluded,

"No it isn't… I was upset and I called Blaine, he came to Lima and we talked, I told him what happened and he offered to talk to Karofsky with me, which he did, but as usual Karofsky didn't want to listen and he got violent… he pinned Blaine against the metal fence on the stairs at McKinley, I had to pull Karofsky off of him… Karofsky fled after that. A few days after that he found me alone and dragged me into the empty locker room, he pinned me against the lockers, he wanted to know if I had told anyone other than Blaine about the kiss… which I hadn't, then he said I needed to be punished for telling Blaine and to be reminded not to tell anyone else… he then pulled out a knife and held it to my throat… he raped me, and then cut the side of my neck as a reminder not to tell and told me that if I told anyone else about the kiss or told anyone about what had just happened the punishment would be worse, because he would use the knife to kill me… you know the rest up to sectionals last week, since the Warblers tied with New Directions for first place and both teams get to advance to regionals, we had a celebratory party back at Dalton… and well… I got drunk, Blaine took me to my room and in my drunken idiocy I told him everything that had happened with Karofsky and then I freaked out, I fell asleep but Blaine stayed in my room all night waiting to talk to me about it, but I got upset and threw him out. Jeff and Nick saw him leave my room the next morning and thought we had slept together, and were confused when I was avoiding him because I didn't want to talk about what I had revealed to him, they kept bugging us and last night I snapped and hurt Jeff, Nick got angry with me for hurting his boyfriend and said some things and then I lost it completely and revealed everything about what happened at McKinley to everyone who was in the school library and that leads us to today…I knew Karofsky would find out and carry out his threat… I'm tired of living in fear… so I decided to not wait for the inevitable, and got Karofsky's phone number, I called him at lunch time today and told him I had to talk to him and told him to meet me at Lima Cemetery, I then left Dalton and went to Mom's grave, I talked to her until I heard him pull up, I didn't know that these guys had followed me and when Karofsky tried to attack me Nick tackled him to the ground, and the others formed a wall in front of me… then there were sirens, he was being cocky saying the sirens weren't coming for him, and then when he found out they were he lashed out with the knife and cut Nick's arm, he was caught by the police and brought here, and we were all brought here to make statements… obviously we have to have a parent or an appropriate adult with us before they can take the statements from us, hence why I called you, the other guys are waiting for their parents" his son finished his story.

"Oh Kurt… I wish you had told me son… boys I'm sorry I don't remember your names right now or who is who… which one of you is Nick?" Burt asked while hugging Kurt,

"I am sir" a brunette boy said raising his hand a little so that his friend's father would spot him,

"How's your arm? From what I gather from the story I was just told you were hurt protecting my son with the rest of these boys"

"It's fine sir, just a scratch… and it was worth it to protect Kurt" the boy replied,

"Well thank you… all of you, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my son" he acknowledged,

"If I could go back to when we were in the cemetery and change what happened I wouldn't, I would do still tackle that jerk to the ground and I would still stand in front of Kurt and get cut, as long as my friend was safe" Nick replied,

"So would we, you don't need to thank us for protecting Kurt, Mr Hummel, he's one of us and we protect our own" Wes input,

"He's my best friend I won't _ever_ let anything bad happen to him" Blaine added,

Burt nodded his acknowledgement to the seven boys and then released his son, standing from his seat,

"I'd better let them know at the desk that I am here" he told them, before approaching the front desk, he had a short conversation with the desk officer on duty, before returning to the boys.

A few minutes later Kurt's name was called out as an officer approached him and the boys. Kurt and Burt stood and followed the officer to an interview room where Kurt made a statement telling the officer everything that he had told his Dad out in the waiting room, going into further detail when asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Key** **:-**

 ** _Words_** __= Added emphasis

\- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

 _*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc.)

 _'Words' =_ _Thoughts_

 _Words =_ _printed / written words_

 **Chapter 12**

 **Back At The Hummel-Hudson's House**

All of the Dalton boys were invited back to Kurt's house by his Dad when all of their statements had been made, Burt - as Mr Hummel had insisted they call him, after all they had saved his son's life - wanted to do something in appreciation for all that they had done that day, so they along with the New Directions - who Kurt had sent a group text to - went to the Hummel-Hudson's for dinner. After Kurt had explained everything that had happened to Carole, Finn and the New Directions, and after everyone's shock and anger had dissipated, Burt ordered pizzas, while Carole checked in the freezer to make sure they had ice-cream, after making sure that they had she popped her head into the living room to catch the eye of the Warbler that had been introduced as Blaine, when she caught his eye she beckoned him over, with a wave of her hand, and for the first time since they had arrived he left Kurt's side, - which is where he had been the whole time, holding his hand and comforting him – he quickly spoke to Kurt and then approached the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs Hummel, did you need something?" Blaine asked politely,

"It's Carole dear, and yes, I was wondering if you or one of the other boys from Dalton could do me a really big favour" Carole replied,

"Of course, just tell us what you need" was his immediate response,

"Well after the day Kurt has had and everything he has been through, I think he deserves a treat. Kurt loves cheesecake, so I thought we could have cheesecake and ice-cream after the pizzas tonight, but someone would need to go to the store for it, and I really don't want to leave him and his Dad right now…" she trailed off,

"It's okay, I understand you wouldn't want to leave your family at a time like this, and of course one or two of us will go to the store for some. I wou… I mean _**we**_ would do anything for Kurt, so if going to the store for cheesecake will make his day a little brighter and put even the smallest of smiles on his face then we will do it" he told her, blushing at his slip up and hoping she hadn't picked up on it,

"Thank you so much Blaine, and not just for doing this favour for me, but for always being there for Kurt and everything you boys did today, it means so much to me and Burt… for Burt Kurt is all he has left of Elizabeth… Kurt's Mom, since she passed away when Kurt was little they were all each other had… and for me… Kurt may not be my son by blood, but he is my son and he is one of my best friends, he means the world to me just as Finn does, and I thank Elizabeth every day for bringing him into this world, and for letting me share both him and Burt, they are both very special men" Carole explained with tears in her eyes,

"There is no need for thanks, like I said anything for Kurt. You are right Kurt is a very special man and seeing his relationship with Burt, I can see Burt is a very special man too, not very many straight Fathers have the kind of relationship with their gay sons that the two of them have, and you are a very special woman too Carole, the way you describe how much you love Kurt not as your step-son but as your son and the way you talk about his Mother, it is lovely" Blaine told her while rubbing her arm in a comforting gesture,

"Are you okay, Carole?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine just a little overwhelmed. Thank you for agreeing to go to the store for me" she replied,

"You are very welcome, and if you don't need anything else I will go to the store now" the polite Dalton boy told her,

"Yes, yes you go on, then you can be back before the food arrives" Kurt's Step-Mum told him patting his arm.

Blaine took his leave from the kitchen and speaking quickly to David who agreed to go with him to the store, and told Kurt that he was just popping out for a little while with David and wouldn't be long, telling him to stay with the New Directions and the other Warblers when Kurt offered to go with them.

When Blaine and David returned they took the four cheesecakes they had bought through to the kitchen, before returning to the group in the living room who were now singing together. Blaine stood behind Kurt and started to sing along, as soon as Kurt heard his voice he grabbed his best friends hand and pulled him round to the front of the sofa and down beside him, where Blaine automatically, gently pulled his hand out of Kurt's and wrapped his arm around him pulling him close, so that his best friend was buried into his side.

Once the pizza had arrived and been eaten, Blaine helped Carole to dish up the cheesecake and ice-cream, then hand it out, seeing Kurt's face light-up when he saw it was enough to brighten Blaine's entire day. When the cheese cakes had been eaten and the dishes rinsed and put into the dishwasher Kurt and the other Dalton boys took their leave to go back to school, Blaine pulling Kurt to one side and asking him to ride with him in his car, and offering to drive him back to Lima the following day, which his friend quickly agreed to as he actually felt too tired and emotionally drained to drive anyway. After saying thank you and goodbye to his family and friends, Kurt and the Dalton boys climbed into the various cars that they had used and with a final wave to Burt, Carole, Finn and the New Directions the cars drove away and disappeared from the sight of the Hummel-Hudson house. Blaine and Kurt being the only people in Blaine's car gave him the time to speak to his best friend, when they parked up at Dalton.

"Kurt?" he said gently,

"Yes Blaine?" the other boy replied,

"There is something I need to tell you… three things really" he started nervously,

"Oh?" Kurt replied questioningly,

"Well first, I want to say how proud I was of you today when we were at the police department… I know that can't have been easy for you, and when you got home going over it all again in front of your family and the New Directions… secondly I should tell you about what happened in the library after you left last night, I got angry with Nick and said some things, including that if anything happened to you because Karofsky found out what you had revealed because of him, that I would never forgive him or Jeff, - and Wes told everyone off and threatened them with being expelled for bullying if they spread it around or if the people who had recorded it put it on the internet or sent it to anyone, in fact he made them delete any evidence of what you revealed - I'm not exactly speaking to either of them… but if it wasn't for Nick being in the restroom when you were speaking to Karofsky, then we wouldn't have found you… he followed you out of the restroom and watched you leave, then he ran to the cafeteria and told me everything he had overheard… and thirdly I was so scared when he told me Kurt… all I could think was I could lose you, and I couldn't bare it… Kurt you are so important to me, I can't lose you…" he trailed off,

"Blaine I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" his best friend told him,

"Kurt I also said something else in the library and I want to tell you, I need to tell you… I told Nick… and the entire library… that _**you**_ are the love of my life, and I meant it Kurt, you _**are**_ , I'm in love with you Kurt Hummel, and I would really like to take you out on a date and ask you to be my boyfriend" the dark haired Warbler nervously admitted,

"Blaine… I'm in love with you too, I have been for a while, I would love to go on a date with you and when you are ready to ask me, I would love to be your boyfriend" Kurt told him,

Blaine looked adoringly at his best friend's blushing face and sweet smile, he gently reached out and cupped his face, then slowly leant in and softly and sweetly kissed his soft lips, Kurt kissing him back immediately, it may be cliché but both boys could feel butterflies raging in their stomachs and see and feel fireworks exploding behind their eyes and in their hearts.

 **The End**

 _ **Author's Note: - If anyone would like me to write a sequel or a one shot of the date let me know. If enough people want one I am willing to write one**_

 _ **\- S x**_


End file.
